


Ignorance is Bliss, Baby

by HolleringHawk65



Series: JayDick Week 2016 [1]
Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick is 18 or 19, Jason is about 15, M/M, Underage Prostitution Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has some inner self loathing as he and Dick kiss for the first time, but Dick's totally oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss, Baby

Jason’s been around his old block a dozen times -- you gotta do what you gotta do to survive in Gotham.

Dick… doesn’t need to know that though.

They’ve been hanging out more and more, when Dick’s schedule allows it and Jason doesn’t have a lot of homework, on top of patrol. Tonight, it’s quiet. Bruce is silently rewarding him for a good grade in his science class, something he’s been struggling with, by letting him stay in tonight. It’s nice, he’ll admit, mostly because Dick is letting him snuggle against him.

He shifts, slightly restless. Being close to Dick makes him want everything and everything _now_. But he gets that Dick is still rolling through the motions of really accepting his bisexuality, so he’s trying his best not to push it. In fact, he was very proud to admit that there had been no pushing whatsoever, except that time when they were sparing and Jason had gotten maybe a lil too eager and had practically climbed on Dick, only disentangling himself because they heard Bruce coming.

He coughs at the memory as his cheeks flush.

“You alright, Jaybird?”

He feels his cheeks turn even more red and suddenly Dick has pulled him into his lap, inspecting him with his blue eyes. Sure, Jason’s got blue eyes himself, but they had never been as bright as Dick’s. Dick’s were sky blue times ten and he couldn’t tear himself away from looking at them.

“Dickie?”

His hands haven’t moved from Jason’s cheeks. Somewhere in his head, he must have at least had a passing thought that he should move them, but Jason was happy that he hadn’t. He liked Dick’s hands on him, no matter the circumstance.

It takes him a second, but he finally responds. “Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” He knows, if only because of health class, that it was important to ask. He wanted Dick to have the opportunity to back out that he’d never had in the past.

Dick swipes his lips with his tongue before nodding. They're both smiling as Jason leans forward and Dick’s hands slid to cup Jason’s neck and the small of his back. Without thinking, Jason purrs at the feeling as their lips meet. He feels downright glorious as Dick deepens the kiss and pulls him closer. He’s grabbing at Dick’s t-shirt, trying to ground himself in some way, but after a minute he feels himself just go pliant against Dick. They pull apart, the need for air not pressing, but demanding enough to warrant it.

One of Dick’s hands come up and tuck some of Jason’s stray hair behind his ear. “Sorry if I’m a lil out of practice, Jaybird.”

Jason scoffs. “Out of practice? You-” he stops himself short, looks down between them. He trusted Dick with his life, but he wasn’t sure how he’d react to finding out he had been a rent boy, once upon a time. “If movies are anything to go by, I think that you were pretty damn good.”

Dick nips at his nose. “Language, young sir.”

“Fight me, Grayson,” he says with a yawn as he settles down against Dick, fatigue settling in next to his bones.

The last things he felt before he went to sleep were a blanket wrapping around his shoulders and Dick pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 _Yeah, he doesn’t need to know,_ Jason told himself again before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
